Triton Class Battleship (D8)
The Triton Class Battleship service the twelve colonies before the Cylon's Revolt. It is commonly referenced to as the Triton Class Battlestar. Overview The Triton Class Battleship is thought of been forerunner of the Battlestar and the predecessor of the Victorious Class Battlestar and Columbia Class Battlestar. Almost all Battlestar have the same basic frama as did the Triton Class Battleship. At the time of the Cylon Revolt, there vessel service in all of the colonies navies. However because of their advance technology the Cylon was able to used against them when the Cylon Revolt/Attack started. At the time of the Cylon Revolt, the Triton carry a several fighter craft type that makes up it air wings; include the Raven Class Fighter - Interecpter, Hammerhead Class Fighter - Intercepter, Aurora Class Heavy Fighter, and the Scorpion Class Mark I. Survived of the Cylon Revolt would later go on to carry the Viper Mark I. The only really different between the Triton Class Battleship and later Battlestar is classify. The Triton Class also had auto-landing system and auto-launch system which the Cylon was able to hack and prevented the warships from launch for fighters. However, after some time, the human switch to having to launch them manual something that this Columbia Class would inheritance. Mark I The original Triton Class Battleship Mark I was make up by twelve ship. Built by Graystone Industries: Triton: Original build for Caprica but Caprica sold it to Gemenon. The Triton was destroyed by the Cylon during their revolt. Acropolis: Build for Libran. The Acropolis was destroyed by the Cylon during their revolt Athena: Build for Picon. The Athena was destroyed by the Cylon during their revolt. Bellerophon: Build for Virgon: The Bellerophon was the only Mark I to survived the Cylon revolt. However, it would later be destroyed during the Cylon War. Cerberus: Build for Canceron. The Cerberus was destroyed by the Cylon during their revolt. Columbia: Build for Aerilon. Columbia was the first ship destroyed by the Cylon during their revolt and so lead to the first battlestar hulls be naming Columbia. Galactica: Build for Caprica. The Galactica, the first ship to had the name was destroyed over Caprica. It system was hacking and shutdown but the Cylon makes the mistake of not destroyed the ships in orbit. Galactica was able to get to back into the fights four hours after the Cylon revolt started. It engage four Cylon Basestar along with the Battleship Capricorn. While Capricorn took heavy damage the Galactica was destroyed. Pacifica: Build for Aquaria. The Pacficia was destroyed by the Cylon during their revolt. Pegasus: Build for Scorpia. The Pegasus was destroyed by the Cylon during their revolt. Prometheus: Build for Tauron. The Prometheus was destroyed by the Cylon during their revolt. Rycon: Build for Leonis. The Rycon was destroyed by the Cylon during their revolt. Solaria: Build for Sagittaron. The Solaria was destroyed by the Cylon during their revolt. Mark II The Triton Class Battleship Mark II, better known as the Ares Subclass Battleshi[: Ares Aphrodite Apollo Artemis Demeter Dionysus Hephest''us ''Hera Hermes Minerva Poseidon Zeus Mark III The Triton Class Battleship Mark III, better known as the Capricorn Subclass Battleship: Capricorn: Build for Caprica. Aeries: Build for Aerilon. Aquarius: Build for Aquaria. Cancer: Build for Canceron. Gemini: Build for Gemenon. Leo: Build for Leonis. Libris: Build for Libran. Pisces: Build for Picon. Sagittarius: Build for Sagittaron. Scorpio: Build for Scorpia. Taurus: Build for Tauron. Virgo: Build for Virgon. Mark IV The Triton Class Battleship Mark IV, better known as the Olympia Subclass Battleship, was original planned to be another twelve battleship however the second Olympia was changed into an Atlantia Subclass Battleship. Olympia: Build for Picon. Atlantia Subclass Battleship The Atlantia was going to be the second Olympia howver changed causes them to be reclassify as another subclass. However the Atlantia was the sole ship that came into service. Launch only days before the Cylon revolt took place the other hulls was destroyed while in the shipyards. Altantia: Build for Virgon. Destroyed during the Cylon revolt. Mark V The last Triton Class Battleship design, the Mark V also known as the Orion Subclass was four Battleships; however with the development of the Battlestar cause the eight remain planned Orion to be cancel. Orion Atlantis - Destroyed Columbus Olympus Post - Cylon War Only the Ares, and Olympia survived the war. Both vessel was refiited during the war removing their advance technology-include their FTL drive. Ironically this may had been what save the two warships. The Ares and Olympia stay close to Picon for the entire war. After war was over, and the perfect of the FTL drive that didn't required retactable flight pods both Ares and Oympia was refitted again and reclassify as Battlestar. Both vessel serviced till the Caprica Class Light Battlestar cam into serviced. Where as about, Ares was brought up to the same level as the Olympia. Both vessel had armament removed and Olympia had armor removed. Both vessel became the Ares Class Training Ship. Triton Class Battleship.png|Triton Class Battleship Ares Subclass Battleship.png|Ares Subclass Battleship Olympia Subclass Battlehip.png|Olympia Subclass Battleship Atlantia Subclass Battleship.png|Atlantia Subclass Battleship Ares Class Battlestar.png|Ares Class Battlestar Olympia Subclass Battlestar.png|Olympia Subclass Battlestar Ares Class Training Ship.png|Ares Class Training Ship Olympia - Ares Class Training Ship.png|''Olympia'' - Ares Class Training Ship ''Note'' It is base on the Battlestar Ares, of the story Battlestar Prometheus's Story. The Triton Class Battleship is base on Battlestar Prometheus's Battlestar Ares which was original an Triton Class Battlestar. However the Ares was reclassfity as a Ares Class Battlestar. '' ''However in Dimension Eight, the first Battlestar was the Columbia Class, so the Triton is classification is a Battleship. Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Ship Classes Category:Colonial Warship Category:Stub-Working on it